Recently, a photographing device such as a digital camera is widely used, which is capable of taking an image of an object as digital data. In order to take an image, a user usually presses a release shutter button of the digital camera halfway to focus the object, and continues to press the release shutter button all the way to take the image after the object is focused. Focusing the image in this way has been difficult for some users such that the resultant image may be out of focus.
In view of the above, the digital camera may be provided with the function of consecutively capturing a plurality of images of the same object while changing the focal position and automatically selecting an image that is mostly focused or allowing the user to select an image that is mostly focused based on the evaluation value being calculated for each image, for example, as described referring to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-135029.